Darkness Reborn, Ch. 1 - Thirst for Vengeance
by XAgumon
Summary: The first chapter of my sequal to "The Nightmare." T.K.'s greatest enemy returns...


Author's Note - In this fan fic, I call T.K. both by Takeru and T.K. I believe that  
T.K. is a nick-name, and that Takeru is is full name.  
  
Also, in this fic, I refer to Elecmon's attack as "Sparkling Thunder Strike." It is  
a compromise between his english attack, Super Thunder Strike, and his Japanese attack,  
Sparkling thunder.  
  
-XAgumon  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Myotismon, and you two... now work for me."  
  
"You have out-shown your brother in all ways, Demi-Devimon. I now give you  
the position as my underling on File Island."  
  
"The darkness... I can feel it. It's giving me strength.... I see the course laid out for me!"  
  
"I have evolved... I am Devimon!"  
  
"They are my ultimate creation. I shall call them Black Gears... Forget  
Myotismon! No Digimon shall be safe from the terror of my devices."  
  
"You... Ogremon, you shall work for me, and I will give you dominance over  
your rival."  
  
"Bah?! A child defeat me? A child no more older than ten?! I shall over  
come this prophecy, and the Digi-Destined will fall to me!"  
  
"Angemon....? No... I cannot be defeated by a mere child...."  
  
"I swear vengeance... vengeance... vengeance..."  
  
  
The undead digimon shall rise from the deep, and from the one who defeated  
him, he shall take those he holds most dear, in order to lure his enemy into his trap.  
  
And then, the battle shall begin.  
  
Darkness Reborn:  
Thirst for Vengeance  
  
The digimon swam effortlessly through the water, his long tentacles, arms  
and cape trailing behind him as he swam. There was a fearsome expression on  
his face as he jet through the water, passing suprised Seadramon and other  
aquatic digimon.  
He broke out of the surface of the water, shrieking into the night-time  
air. He stood there, on the still water, his arms out-stretched and maw open,  
as if still howling into the night.  
How great it felt to live again, to no longer be trapped at the bottom of  
the abyssal ocean. How great it felt to be complete once more, with his body  
whole.  
Marine Devimon chuckled to himself. How great it felt... to have a new  
chance at vengeance.  
  
A Few days later...  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, wake up this instant!"  
TK instantly awoke. He found his teacher and fellow students staring at  
him.  
Apparently he'd fallen asleep.  
TK sighed and sunk in his seat. "Sorry..." he said.  
The young digi-destined did not pay attention to the rest of the class.  
The things on his mind and his embarrasment occupied his thoughts. He was  
thankful when the final bell for the day rang.  
Tired and annoyed, TK walked toward the computer lab. Davis had asked him  
and the others to meet him there after school let out.  
Great timing, Davis, TK thought.  
It was a few days, practically a week since the new Digi-Destined had  
triumped over the Digimon Emperor and his abomination, the synthetic Digimon  
Kimeramon. One would think that it would be a period of rejoicing for TK and  
his comrades...  
But at least for TK, it wasn't.  
He had been having dreams... no, nightmares. Nightmares involving  
terrible images of an old enemy...  
Devimon.  
In those dreams, TK was a young boy, being chased by a terrible creature. That creature was Devimon, the demon he believed Angemon had destroyed years ago. TK watched as Devimon destroyed his brother... as Devimon destroyed Kari... as, as...  
"Hey, TJ, you going to stand in the door way all afternoon, or are you  
going to walk inside?"  
TK looked up. He was standing in the door-way to the computer lab.  
Yolei, Cody, and Davis were all staring at him.  
"Hi T.K.," Yolei asked, smiling. "Where's Patamon?"  
"Uh... I left him at home, sorry," TK said. "Um, where's Kari?"  
"She couldn't come," Davis said, leaning back in his chair. "She had to go  
home and help her mom with something."  
"Oh," TK said. He walked in, and took his D-3 digi-vice from his pocket.  
"I guess this is all of us," he said. "You guys ready to head into the  
Digital World now?"  
"Hey, not so fast," Davis said, jumping up. "I'm the leader, I get to go  
fist."  
TK rolled his eyes. "Lead on," he said.  
The Digi-Destined raised their digivices, Davis first, and disappeared  
into the Digi-Port.  
  
Ogremon stood at the edge of the Primary Village, hesitating to enter. He  
did not feel welcome... and most of all, he felt apprehension.  
It had been several years since the defeat of the Dark Masters and  
Apoclymon. Since then, the Digital World had seen itself conquered by the  
Digimon Emperor, but that threat was now no more than a memory...  
But in that time, Ogremon had gone on as he had before. A lone warrior.  
But he was far less viscous than he had been when he had been committed to  
Leomon's destruction.  
When Ogremon had last been here, he was with the Digi-Destined. He had  
left them, partly because he didn't feel like he, an Evil Digimon, belonged  
with them.  
That... and he didn't want to face a certain digimon when he was reborn...  
Ogremon sighed, prepared to turn away.  
"Ogremon?"  
The large green digimon turned. Standing there was a red, rabbit like  
digimon with a multi-tipped tail.  
"Elecmon?"  
"Ogremon!" Elecmon exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since the digi-destined  
defeated the Dark Masters! How are you?"  
Ogremon sighed. "I'm here to see someone Elecmon.. that's all..."  
Elecmon nodded. "I figured you'd show up to make peace eventually," he  
said. "Follow me."  
Ogremon smiled. Finally, a life-time long rivalry would be settled...  
Then, suddenly, thunder cracked.  
"What the-" Elecmon said. "It was as bright as day-light just a few  
minutes ago..."  
Ogremon clutched his bone club. He had a bad feeling about this...  
He looked around. The waters on the far edge of File Island were becoming  
more and more wild. The sky was becoming completely over-cast with dark  
clouds.  
Ogremon.....  
"What the?" Ogremon said. He turned, looking for the direction from which  
the voice came.  
*KABOOM!"  
Thunder cracked, and a lightning bolt seemed to strike in front of them. Both Elecmon and Ogremon shielded their eyes.  
"What the-?!" Elecmon cried as he withdrew his paw from his face.  
Before them stood a tall, lanky, monstrous being. He was covered in a  
blue, skintight costume, and he had long pairs of arms. Two pairs of  
tentacles rose out from his back, and he had a long, torn cape.  
Ogremon felt a flash of recognition. He saw it in the digimon's red,  
glowing eyes.  
"YOU!" he roared. Ogremon lept, raising his bone club.  
Evil Wind...  
A powerful gust of wind hit Ogremon in the stomach. He flew back,  
straight into a tree.  
Groaning, he got up. He stared at the grinning monster.  
"DEVIMON!" he roared, raising his club. "WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?!"  
The creature merely grinned.  
It is Marine Devimon now... he said. And... I have come for you,  
Ogremon.  
"For me?" Ogremon said, in disbelief. "What could you possibly want  
with me?"  
You pledged loyalty to me years ago, Ogremon. I have come here to demand  
your services once again.  
"Bah! What makes you think I'll work for you again?!"  
MarineDevimon's grin grew wider. I expected defiance.. he said,  
telepathically. So... I have come up with a back-up plan...  
He turned, and floated off towards one of the buildings. Looks of sudden  
realization and fear came to the faces of Elecmon and Ogremon, and they ran  
after him.  
But they were too late. Marine Devimon came out, holding a Nyaromon in  
his claws.  
"Put him down!" Elecmon cried.  
Marine Devimon did not reply. He looked down at the creature he held in  
his claws.  
So, this is what the great Leomon has become, now. Reformatted into a  
mere In-training. What do you have to say?  
The Nyaromon looked up, glaring defiantly.  
"I'm not afwaid of you..."  
Marine Devimon laughed. Ogremon, he said, Join up with me or this and  
every digimon in this village dies!  
Ogremon growled, clutching his club.  
"Ogremon!" Elecmon cried. "Don't do it."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Nyaromon cried out. Marine Devimon was clenching his claws around him.  
The dagger-like claws were beginning to pierce his soft skin.  
"Don't do it Ogremon..." Nyaromon pleaded. "We're rivals, remember? Don't  
let yourself give in to him because of me...."  
Ogremon hesitated.  
Too soft for your own good.... Marine Devimon said. You're more like a  
good digimon than you think.  
"Alright!" Ogremon roared. "I'll do it!"  
Marine Devimon roared with laughter, the shrill demonic sound filling the  
air.  
Very good... but I shall bring this Nyaromon with me for insurance.  
Maybe after you've served my purpose, I'll let both of you go as you please.  
"Just what do you want?" Ogremon asked.  
Marine Devimon turned to him. Vengeance Ogremon... vengeance...  
"SPARKLING THUNDER STRIKE!"  
A blast of electricity hit Marine Devimon in his chest. He stood there,  
unaffected.  
Elecmon stared on in disbelief.  
Devimon spread his arms out wide. The saucer on his chest started to  
glow.  
GUILTY BLACK!  
A huge ball of dark energy flew from the saucer, and struck Elecmon. He  
went flying and rolling into the dirt.  
"Elecmon!" Ogremon and Nyaromon simulataneously cried.  
Do not mind him. We have more important matters at hand....  
Marine Devimon raised an arm, and light emitted from it. In a flash, they  
were gone.  
  
"Ah, there are no more battles to fight. The Digimon Emperor is gone.  
All that is left is to enjoy the beauty of life, and rebuild from the ashes  
of defeat and loss."  
"Dagnabit, Hawkmon! I'm trying to take a nap!"  
"Hmmph," Hawkmon said, turning his beak up into the air. "Some Digimon  
just don't have the zest for life that you and I have, V-mon."  
"Are you alright, Hawkmon? You're talking all funny."  
The bird digimon groaned.  
The Digimon and Digi-Destined were at the side of a lake oin the Digital  
World. Cody was practicing with his Kendo stick, while Davis and Yolei argued  
with a pair of Digimon. Finally, after a heated debate, the two digimon flew off.  
"So, what do we have to do now?" Davis asked.  
"Let me see here..." Yolei said. "We have to help the Tyrannomon with the  
damage done to their caves, and then there were those Muchomon that wanted  
their lake cleaned up, and-"  
Davis groaned. "And I have homework tonight..."  
"Hey, where's T.K.?"  
Cody stopped and looked at his fellow Digi-Destined. "He said he wanted to  
be by himself and walked that way." Cody pointed off into the nearby forest.  
"Ok, then someone's going to have to go get him," Davis said. "We have  
more work to do." The others were silent and stared at him.  
"Why's everyone looking at me?"  
No reply.  
Davis groaned again. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it. Come on V-Mon."  
  
T.K. walked silently through the forest. He stared at the ground,  
contemplating his mysterious dream and its meaning.  
He found his thoughts drifting to Kari. She had been there, in the  
nightmares.  
  
"Why are you so afraid? You've faced lots of monsters. How is this one  
any differant?"  
  
Then, in the dream, T.K. watched as claws ripped her apart...  
  
T.K. closed his eyes. What did it mean? Why did he keep dreaming about  
this?  
T.K. cared alot about Kari.. maybe this was some sort of personification  
of that. That he didn't want to see her get hurt. Maybe, the feelings were  
bubbling up from within, waiting to be expressed...  
Suddenly, a shadow passed over him.  
T.K. looked up. There was no one there.  
*K-shinkt*  
"Huh... who's there?"  
Just then, someone lept down in front of him. It was a digimon dressed in  
crimson, red samurai armor. At the center of his mask was a demon head  
symbol, and his long hair was tied back behind him. He held a large sword in  
his hands.  
"Who, who are you?" T.K. asked, wide-eyed.  
The Digimon gave a wicked grin. "I am Musyamon," he said, swinging his  
blade, "and you... are dead!"  
  
"I don't know why Kari's always favoring T.K. over me. I mean, who beat  
Kimeramon? I did! Where was he?"  
"Davish," V-Mon said, "wasn't it me who defeated Kimeramon? I mean, we're  
partners and all, but come on, you didn't do any fighting..."  
"Don't get technical," Davis snapped.  
V-Mon sighed. Then he asked, "Davis, how come whenever T.K.'s around, you  
say his name differanly, but when he's not around, you say it just fine?"  
Davis was silent. "V-Mon..." he sighed. "It's an act of spite. I don't  
like the guy, so I'm not going to show him any respect."  
"How come you don't like him?"  
"Cuz he thinks he can have Kari."  
"Does Kari like you?"  
"What? Of course she does!"  
"...How can ya tell?"  
Davis was silent. He let out a low sigh and looked at the ground.  
And then, suddenly, up ahead....  
"SHOGUN BLADE!"  
  
"ARGH! STAND STILL YOU LITTLE BAKA!"  
T.K. narrowly dodged a swipe from Musyamon's sword. It lodged itself in  
a tree. Grunting, Musyamon forced it out.  
"Now where was I...?" the ninja said. "Ah yes! NINJA SWORD!"  
T.K. fell back, rolled, and got back up. He was suprised how agile he was.  
But he was no ninja. This guy was faster, stronger... everything T.K. wasn't  
in a fight.  
Musyamon growled, showing off his pointy teeth and gave him a psychotic glare.  
"Some people just don't get a hint. I SAID STAND STILL!"  
T.K. smirked. "I'd rather not."  
"Wha-?"  
"XVEEEEEEEEE-LAAAAAAAAAASERRRRRRRRRR!"  
A blast of energy hit Musyamon from the back, sending the demonic ninja flying  
into the side of a tree. His sword went flying from his hand and stuck in the  
ground. T.K. jumped aside just before being slammed into by Musyamon.  
Before T.K. stood V-Mon's champion form, XV-Mon. At his side stood an ecstatic  
Davis.  
"Alright!" Davis exclaimed. "We whomped on that guy. Who rules! I do! Oh yeah!"  
Both XV-Mon and T.K. rolled their eyes. "Thanks Davis," T.K. said, besides that.  
"Hey, no problem, T.J. Just remember you owe me one!"  
"FOOLS! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE NINJA WARRIOR MUSYAMON SO EASILY!"  
They turned and saw Musyamon trying to pull his sword out of the ground. Grunting,  
he pulled it out, only to fall back on his kiester.  
Musyamon grunted and stood back up, assuming a fearsome pose. "Now.. let's see what  
you've really got!"  
XV-Mon glanced at Davis, who gave him a nodd. The dragon-like monster stepped  
forward, accepting the ninja's challenge.  
"ARGH!"  
"OW!"  
"That smarts!"  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
"WATCH WHERE YOU HIT ME YOU GIGANTIC BOOB!"  
"WHO YOU CALLING THAT?"  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"  
"NINJA BLADE!"  
Roaring, XV-Mon fell to the ground. There was a huge slash across his chest. Musyamon's  
sword dripped with blood as its owner giggled maniacally.  
XV-Mon regressed, and Davis ran up to him, picking him up in his arms. Musyamon laughed,  
"Who's next?"  
T.K. and Davis took off running.  
It took Musyamon a second to realize that.  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE!!"  
Minutes later, Davis and T.K. tore out of the forest, suprising Yolei and Cody.  
"RUN!" T.K. yelled.  
"YEAH!" Davis yelled. "THERE'S SOME LUNATIC BEHIND US!"  
T.K. and Davis ran by quickly. Yolei and Cody looked from where they came just in time to  
see Musyamon coming at them.  
"ARMADILLOMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...."  
"DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!"  
Musyamon stopped in his tracks. "Oh crap..." he said.  
"GOLD RUSH!"  
The spinning drill missiles landed right in front of Musyamon, sending him falling back.  
"I don't want to be here when the dust clears!" Yolei cried. "I suggest we follow Davis  
and T.K."  
The two of them and their digimon, after Digmon devolved, tore off in the direction their  
friends had went. Straight for the Digi-Port.  
Meanwhile, Musyamon staggered to his feet. Growling, he threw his sword down.  
Then, suddenly, the back of his armor began to crack.  
Musyamon screamed in pain as a black, circular device forced itself from his body. It hit  
the ground, and shattered into digi-dust.  
Musyamon groaned, and passed out.  
  
The image of the battle faded.  
"Smart move, Devimon. Why didn't you attack them yourself?"  
MarineDevimon cackled. They, meaning him, Ogremon, and the chained Nyaromon were in a cave  
Marine Devimon had chosen as his base of operations.  
Foolish Ogremon. That was merely a test to find Takeru's weaknesses. As I have always known,  
without his friends, without his Patamon to protect him, he is nothing. For Musyamon would have  
killed him if the Davis child had not intervened.  
"What makes you think he won't next time?" Ogremon asked.  
Don't worry... MarineDevimon replied. Of these new digi-destined, only T.K. will fall into my  
trap. But now, I must set the bait.  
  
"I don't get it!" Davis said. "We beat the Digimon Emperor, so why did that guy try to attack us?"  
"Musyamons are never very nice digimon," Upamon said. "That one was probably just trying to start something.  
No biggy."  
"No biggy? The guy almost killed V-Mon!"  
"What Upamon means is that this doesn't mean we have a new enemy to fight," Cody said, "and this was  
just some weirdo trying to start a fight."  
"Oh..."  
"Hey," Yolei said, "are you ok T.K. You look pretty shook up."  
"I..." T.K. hesitated, "I have to go..."  
T.K. left the computer room, leaving his friends behind.  
Then, out of the blue, DemiV-mon spoke.  
"I just realized something. Those Tyrannomon and Muchomon are going to be really mad at us..."  
  
It was sometime later. T.K. was walking towards home. His head was throbbing with a head-ache for  
some reason.  
Suddenly, T.K. came to a stop... he felt a presence...  
Teeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.....  
No... this was real life. He only heard that voice with his nightmares.  
Teeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.....  
T.K. covered his ears. "STOP IT!" he yelled. "GO AWAY!"  
And he passed out.  
  
T.K. opened his eyes. He was standing in a forest... in the forest of his constant nightmares...  
The low hanging fog swirled around him. The dead barren trees rose demonically from the ground,  
as if some sort of misshapen spirit.  
Then, right before him, appeared his brother and Kari.  
"Matt? Kari...? What's going on."  
They were silent.  
T.K. stamped his foot in frustration. Of course they wouldn't answer him. This was a dream... a  
creation of his mind. Nothing had to make sense.  
Wait a second....? How did T.K. know it was a dream?  
Then, they spoke.  
"Infinity."  
"Infinity."  
They both said it. One after the other.  
T.K. raised an eyebrow. Infinity... what did that mean...?  
Suddenly, Matt and Kari disappeared. "What..?" T.K. turned and screamed out to no one, "ENOUGH OF  
THIS! WHO ARE YOU?"  
You know who I am.... I am your greatest fear... the cause of your nightmares...  
T.K. narrowed his eyes. "DEVIMON!!!!  
A dark silhouette appeared. The silhouette had red, glowing eyes.  
Indeed....  
"How can you be alive? I saw you die... you were just a corpse the last time I saw you! A cold,  
dead corpse..."  
Fool... my desire for vengeance has made me survive. I have lived, just barely, on the ocean floor,  
waiting for the time when I would be able to destroy you for what you and Angemon did to me... and that  
time is now.  
"What do you want?" T.K. asked.  
To cause you pain... to make you feel complete and utter despair before you die by my hand... and that  
will soon come to pass.  
"If you want a fight Devimon, all you have to do is tell me the time and place!"  
Suddenly, Devimon's silhouette took form. The form of the monstrous MarineDevimon. T.K. gasped, and  
stepped back.  
Infinity Takeru. Infinity.....  
  
T.K.'s eyes fluttered open. A man was staring down at him.  
"Are you ok, kid?" he asked. "I wondered if I should have called an ambulance or something."  
T.K. sat up. A small crowd of people had gathered around him while he was unconscious.  
"Kid? Kid? Are you ok?"  
T.K. jumped to his feet. "Yeah... I'm just fine." He picked up his stuff, and ran off, passing the  
suprised people.  
He did not hear anyone's cries to come back. For some reason... something told him he should go see  
Kari...  
  
Kari Kamiya sat alone in her apartment, reading a book. Her mother had gone shopping, leaving her  
home alone. Gatomon sat next to her, napping peacefully by her partner's side.  
Suddenly...  
Kari heard a strange noise. He got up, and saw a strange light eminating from her father's office...  
Kari blinked, suprised. She was a digi-destined, yes, but one didn't expect things like this to happen  
on a regular basis. Cautiously and slowly, she walked towards the doorway...  
And then, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her.  
Kari screamed. Her captor laughed, holding her up by the arm. The creature laughed. It was a Digimon.  
As he held her arm, his eyes shone with an eerie red.  
"So you are Kari... this is the 8th child Myotismon was always talking about. He said that he'd eventually  
have to face you..."  
"Myotismon?!" Kari screamed. "How do you know Myotismon?!"  
The creature smirked. "He's an old accquaintance..."  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
Before Gatomon could strike her target, the creature grabbed her in his other hand. He turned and looked her  
in the eyes, and then gasped. "Gatomon...? What are you doing here?"  
Gatomon's eyes widened in suprise. "You know me...?" she asked.  
"I was a Demi-Devimon in Myotismon's service... you do not remember me?" he replied.  
Gatomon gasped. "You?! Myotismon said you were dead... killed by the Digi-Destined on File Island!!"  
The MarineDevimon scowled. "So he did...." he said. He raised his arm, and threw Gatomon across the room.  
She hit the wall and slumped down.  
"Gatomon!"  
"Do not mind her," the Marine Devimon said. "You have more important things to worry about, my dear!" He  
turned to the computer and raised his hand.  
They disappeared into the computer.  
  
Ogremon stood silently, hidden behind a large tree, the only thing capable of hiding his massive  
bulk from the humans walking down the streets by the vacant lot where Ogremon was. MarineDevimon had  
said his target would be passing by here sometime today...  
Then, Ogremon saw him. He had changed alot since the last time... he was much taller, and he hand changed  
the style of his hair. And he was older, and dressed in a school uniform. He carried a guitar case,  
and was whistling as he walked down the street.  
Ogremon sighed, and made his move.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Matt turned in suprise. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened.  
"Ogremon? What are you doing here?"  
The massive green monster did not answer. He merely rose his bone club. "Wh-what are you doing?" Matt  
asked.  
Ogremon frowned. "I'm sorry..."  
Before the boy could run, Ogremon knocked him out.  
  
T.K. knocked on the door of the Kamiya family's apartment.  
No answer. Maybe Kari wasn't home.  
"Kari?" he called out. "Kari, it's me, T.K.!"  
No answer.  
T.K. moved the door knob. It was unlocked. If Kari wasn't home.. why was the door unlocked. T.K. walked  
in....  
And saw Gatomon slumped against the wall, unconscious.  
"Gatomon!" He ran up to the digimon and shook her, trying to wake her up. "Wh-what?" Gatomon said as she came  
to.  
"What happened Gatomon?" T.K. asked. "Where's Kari."  
"A creature..." Gatomon stammered. "A creature... a creature took Kari!"  
"What?" Realization hit T.K. He instantly knew who had taken Kari... "Where'd they go?" he asked Gatomon.  
She pointed to the computer room. They both ran toward it. It was empty...  
But on the computer screen, there was a message.  
"I will see you at Infinty. - MD"  
T.K. clenched his fists, and yelled out...  
"DEVIMON!!!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
